Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 3? ${46,94,103,104,111}$
The multiples of $3$ are $3$ $6$ $9$ $12$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $3$ is considered a multiple of $3$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $3$ $46 \div 3 = 15\text{ R }1$ $94 \div 3 = 31\text{ R }1$ $103 \div 3 = 34\text{ R }1$ $104 \div 3 = 34\text{ R }2$ $111 \div 3 = 37$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $111$ $ 37$ $3$ $111$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $3$ are contained within the prime factors of $111$ $111 = 3\times37 3 = 3$ Therefore the only multiple of $3$ out of our choices is $111$. We can say that $111$ is divisible by $3$.